The Defilement of Asuka Langley Soryu
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: The Angel Arael has attacked Pilot Soryu's mind. But unbeknownst to even Commander Ikari, it had something else on it's agenda. And Soryu was thus changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Defilation of Asuka Langley Soryu**_

"Unit 00 launch!"

The electromagnetic accelerators fired, propelling the launch platform for the Evangelion up to the surface. A giant hatch in the floor opened up and was almost instantaneously filled up by the elevators. The blue EVA Unit 00 stepped off the platform and unslung the positron rifle from its back, pointing it at the sky.

"Rei, prepare for extreme range firing! Asuka, stand by to support her!"

"What?" the German girl shot back, "Me? Support Unit 00?"

"That's right. Take the rear guard."

"This is a joke!" Asuka Langley Soryu fumed, "EVA Unit 02 launch!" In a split second, the red EVA was shooting up to the surface.

"Asuka!" Ritsuko Akagi cried in protest.

"It's OK. If she wants to be at the front, I'll let her." Misato Katsuragi said plainly.

"You know if she fails, she won't pilot EVA anymore." Akagi gravely stated.

"You mean," Maya Ibuki interrupted, "This is Asuka's last chance?"

Akagi gave a curt nod, "We have to prepare in case there is a change of pilot for Unit 02."

Makoto Hyuga turned towards Ritsuko, confused, "Ma'am, why can't we sortie Unit 01?"

"Unit 01 has been placed in cryostasis under the direct orders of Commander Ikari." Misato glared. 'We must accept this after such an event...' she said quietly to herself. It seemed only logical to lock up the purple Evangelion after its pilot Shinji had caused it to awaken. After capturing it, it took a month to get Shinji out of the EVA's core. He almost didn't make it. Almost.

000

"If I fail this mission," Asuka mused, "I won't be able to pilot Unit 02 any-more. You must not make _any_ mistakes Asuka!" The targeting system for the NERV built positron rifle positioned itself over her eyes, taking the huge range and drift of the Earth into account.

High above the world, the web-like form of the fifteenth Angel orbited. It could see it's target. The red EVA had taken point, aiming its weapon at the Angel. Already, a plan was forming in Arael's mind. He would assault the mind of it's pilot directly, torment her, break her. Then fill her with a primal rage, use her to destroy all that stood in his way. Then he could unite with Adam.

000

"Target is still out of range!" Shigeru Aoba shouted.

"Come on, you lazy Angel!" Asuka screamed in contempt, "Hurry up and come down here so I can kill you! Your laziness is irritating!"

As if the Angel had heard her, a beam of light shone down on Unit 02.

"A-haaaa!" Asuka grinned wildly.

000

A split-second later, the speakers in Central Dogma were filled with her screams. That short time felt like an eternity to Asuka. It felt like a drill was slowly broing into her skull, then, as it broke through, flames sought out her memories, pushing them to the top of her mind.

Misato was frozen in shock, "A directed energy weapon?" she stammered.

"N-no thermal energy reaction detected!"

"Abnormal wave patterns in the psychograph! Mind contamination imminent!"

"An Angel's psycho-attack? Do they understand the minds of humans?" Akagi murmured.

Asuka's screaming continued. She fired her weapon blindly, in the vain hope she would hit something, until,the weapon clicked dry.

"Unit 02 is out of ammunition!"

An alarm suddenly began beeping on Hyuga's console.

"Wait a second... the MAGI are reading something in the psycho-stream... some sort of biological contaminant..."

"I'm getting it on the EVA's readings too," Maya said in response. Suddenly, Asuka's screams intensified... a lot. It really sounded like the Angel had come down a speared the EVA from head-to-toe, but in reality, it was nowhere near her.

"_Genetic_ contamination detected! The Angel is directly affecting the Pilot's DNA structure!"

"We've got to get Asuka outta there!" Misato shouted, extremely worried, "Rei! Fire at the Angel NOW!" Rei did so, her positron rifle spitting out a white-hot pulse of energy.

Alas, the weapon that had defeated the Fifth Angel, simply deflected off Arael's AT Field.

"Positron Rifle had no effect Major!" A series of sickening cracks echoed around Central Dogma, accompanied by sound of tearing fabric Everyone froze in fear, save for Commander Ikari who simply raised his eyebrows.

"Can we get a visual on the Pilot?!" Misato cried out if frustration.

"Negative Major! The Angel's attack is disrupting the video feed." Came the dreaded reply.

"Eject the Entry Plug NOW!"

"I can't! The same interference that is disrupting video feed is not allowing anything in either!" Aoba shouted. 'Then how the hell can we still hear her?' Katsuragi thought, confused. As if on command, the screams stopped, though it didn't sound as if the feed had cut out.

"Rei." All eyes turned onto Commander Ikari, "It appears conventional attacks are ineffective against this Angel. Go to Terminal Dogma and retrieve the Lance."

"Yes Sir."

000

When the blue EVA returned to the surface, the huge Lance of Longinus in its grasp, Rei took note of Unit 02. It had not moved, standing slumped over on a tower block. Whilst she felt no attachment to its pilot, she knew that Shinji worried about her. She couldn't quite understand it, but she sensed as if there was some sort of bond between the two, much like the one she had with Commander Ikari, as much as Asuka would hate to admit it.

Quickly, Rei opened a channel to Unit 02. Video was still being disrupted, but audio could be recieved. Over the static, Rei could make out the soft breathing of the girl on the other side. Shinji would be... happy.

Thoughts of the Mission returned to her. Closing the channel, she activated the aiming device.

**\|*TARGET LOCKED*|/**

With all her might and Unit 00's might, Rei threw the Lance at Arael. Despite being inside Asuka's mind, The Angel saw the incoming object and pushed its AT Field to its maximum strength. Too late, it realised what the object was.

Moments after it was thrown, the Lance of Longinus had embedded itself in the surface of the Moon, leaving only wisps of the Angel behind it. Arael... was dead.

000

"Mind probe has ceased!"

"The Fifteenth Angel has been destroyed!" Misato sighed in relief, but she knew it wasn't over yet.

"Pilot Status?"

"Computer readings are limited. However, the video feed is working again."

"Show me!" Misato snapped. She instantly regretted it.

The main screen of entral Dogma lit up, switching from the view of Unit 02 to a view of it's occupant. A collective gasp of shock, horrror and wonderment rippled through. Even Ikari had stood up, his lips parted in astonishment. Fuyutski noticed him mouth 'Incredible.'

"Unbelieveable," Dr. Akagi said, her voice just a whisper, "We expected a psycho attack, but going to the genetic level wasn't expected."

"Rei, get Unit 02 to the elevator. Asuka needs to go to the infirmary immediately." Misato ordered hoarsely. She turned to Akagi, "Doctor... you know what to do."

000

"Quite an unexpected outcome, Ikari."

"Indeed. Whatever caused this, whilst remarkable, could be a danger to the rest of us. She'll have to be placed under quarantine."

"And if she isn't contagious?"

"That's not my problem. I have my profound beliefs in Doctor Akagi's abilities. She will decide if the Pilot is safe or not."

"I just wonder what She'll think when she wakes up Ikari. What she will see in it. Would she see it as an blow to her ego? Or as an improvement?"

"She'll see it any way she likes, Sensei. Any way at all."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**So, FFN deleted my section breakers. FUBAR. So I've put them back in and changed the chapter a littlebit.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Must (Not) Be Seen**_

Shinji Ikari would learn of his fellow pilot's misfortune before she would. But Doctor-Patient confidentiality prevented him from knowing just exactly _what_ was wrong with her.

"I keep telling ya, Shin-man, don't _worry_ about it! It wasn't your fault," Toji Suzuhara stated in exasperation, "It was your asshole of a father who thinks keeping his but safe is more important than the life of one of his pilots. What you did, refusing to fight Unit 03, wasn't wrong. I'm honoured that you risked his admiration of you to save me, even when you didn't know I was piloting."

Shinji just sat next to his friend's hospital in silence. Toji was very forgiving, but it was Shinji's reluctance to fight that resulted in the Dummy Plug being activated and Toji being severely hurt.

"I know what you're thinking Shin-man," Toji said quietly, "That in a way, it was you who turned on the Dummy System. But you showed you are _human_ by refusing to fight! You didn't know who the pilot was, but you risked _everything_ to save their life. Thank you Shinji, for a being great friend, for standing up to _him_." For the first time in a long while, Shinji smiled. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, Toji was _still_ alive. For that, he was grateful.

There was a commotion outside Toji's room. People running and shouting, Doctor Akagi giving orders. In an ordinary hospital, that would've been the norm. But this was the NERV hospital. This kind of activity was normally reserved for when there was a terrible accident in one of the EVA stations or for a pilot who had been compromised in an Anegl attack. Knowing that the city sirens had gone off earlier, Shinji immediately began to worry for his comrades. Thought of Rei with horrifying injuries came to mind, in a similar state to when they had first met. Or even worse, actually suffering from whatever wounds her EVA had suffered. Curiosity got the better of him. He stood up from his chair, virtually running to the door and leaving a bewildered Suzuhara in his wake.

Throwing open the door, he was just in time to see a covered gurney rattling past, surrounded by doctors and nurses. They walked with a sense of urgency, but in no real hurry. Yet the heart moniter that was being wheeled alongside was beeping erratically. Through the curtains, Shinji caught a flash of colour. His heart stopped. It wasn't Rei's blue hair. It wasn't the red of her eyes, or the orange areas on her plugsuit. It was a plugsuit that was entirely red and that was all he saw. He watched, wide-eyed as the gurney was rammed through a set of doors and dissappeared. Just moments later, Doctor Akagi came by, obviously following. He grabbed her by the wrist of her labcoat, whirling her around.

"Shinji? What is it? Is something wrong with Suzuhara? I'm kind of in a rush at the moment..." she trailed off, recognizing the emotions in his eyes, recognising what he really wanted to know.

"Please Ritsuko-san," he pleaded, "What has happened to Asuka?" She shouldn't have been surprised. That plugsuit of hers could be seen anywhere.

"She was attacked by the 15th Angel directly. She is in a, shall we say, _strange_ condition. As of now, you are not allowed to interact with her, to keep her from a state of mind that could end up doing more harm than good." She watched as his face fell further, demanding to know more. But he would get none, "Don't bother asking Misato either. She may be your legal guardian, but there is little that will make her tell anyone about it. I'm sorry Shinji. But I'm doing as Asuka would see fit. She wouldn't want _you_ to know."

Ikari watched as she walked off down the hall. It was going to be a very lonely house tonight.

888

Asuka's head hurt. It wasn't the dulling pain of a headache, or the numbing feeling of a blow. It was tingly sensation, like someone had opened up her skull and poured in some itching powder. Nonetheless, no pain was enough to stop her relief. The Angel's attack had stopped, though just after it pulled up all those times _Shinji_ had beaten her. The humiliation of defeat lay heavily on her shoulders. First off, her inability to fight the Eleventh Angel. Then her helplessness against the Twelth. That moment of distraction when confronting the Thirteenth Angel infected Unit 03. Then the sheer power of the Fourteenth Angel. And now this. It would take a _huge_ amount of luck to stop Commander Ikari from pulling her off the Pilot roster. Hell, even that stooge Suzuhara had a better chance of staying a pilot and he was missing a leg!

Speaking of limbs, her arms felt funny. Tingling in time with her brain. They were tender, sore. Had she clawed at herself that hard? Never mind. All the pain would go away... right? Her thoughts turned to _Shinji_, _Misato_, of _Kaji_. Gott, how she _hated_ them all. Kaji for not returning her calls. Misato for being that drunken idiot in the evenings. And Shinji... for being better than her!

There was soft knock on the door. It was the type of knock you would use if you were interrupting someone from their sleep. Pah. She had come round ages ago, albeit _strapped_ to the bed. Were they so worried about the Angel's influence on her, that they believed she would try to kill herself?

"What?" Asuka snarled, making no attempt to mask her loathing.

"Asuka, it's me, Doctor Akagi. There's something I need to tell you."

"Go on," Asuka retorted. The Doctor was unfazed.

"May I come in?" Asuka milled this over in her mind, ignoring the wierd twitches underneath the blanket.

"Whatever." The door clicked open. As advertised, Ritsuko Akagi stepped in. Much to Asuka's anger, Misato followed cautiously behind, though staying by the door, out of harms way. She couldn't help noticing the worried look about her. Hmph, probably expecting the rapidly approaching onslaught.

"Well Doc? I feel fine, save for a slight headache? Can I go now? Honestly, I'm still perfectly capabl-"

"Pilot Soryu," Akagi snapped, "You have been _temporarily_ suspended from pilot duties." Asuka wasn't that surprised, but it was better than being chucked off the team permanently. It still begged the question, however,

"Why? I was under the impression it would the last time I piloted EVA." Akagi kept staring blankly at her. Asuka had to admit, it was starting to creep her out. She could feel Misato silently pressuring the Doctor to tell her. But tell her what?

"Pilot Soryu... Asuka. As you are well aware, your mind was invaded by the Angel. Seeing as you weren't able to destroy the threat due to this, you are still allowed to pilot in the long term. Commander Ikari has allowed you time to recover from your ordeal... if you recover." _If_. It was so small, so insignificant, yet now it seemed so big. If. If. IF?!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, 'Doctor'?" Akagi maintained her steely gaze, but there was a ghost of something in her eyes. Something wrong.

"The Angel did much more than invade your mind, Asuka. It _altered_ you, the very fabric of which you are made.

'You may have the noticed the tingling sensation in you head. This is from the creation of new synapses, routes, safety protocols. To stop your _alterations_ from doing mental damage. I will answer the one question you will undoubtably have after you have seen them: No, I cannot remove them. They have been forged into being permanent."

All this was too much for Asuka to take in. But it was starting to make sense. The tingling all over her body. This couldn't be... Had the Angel turned her into some tentacle monster? She was scared, no, _petrified_. She daren't look down. Not that she could, her head was being held upwards. Of course, until the straps undid themselves. She turned to look at Akagi, who was backing away towards the door. Misato was nowhere to be seen, though the heavy breathing emanating from the other side of the door gave her position away.

"I have unlocked the restraints," Akagi said, her voice wavering, "There's a mirror over there. I'll let you look at yourself in your own time."

Asuka watched her, wide-eyed, even after she had left the room. She didn't want to wait. She had to know, _now_.

She launched herself from the bed, unawares that she was naked, but found it incredibly hard to walk to the mirror. Not just from the fear of what she looked like now, but from the overbalance of her torso. At least she could feel her feet. Unchanged. Whatever had happened, she still must've looked mostly human. Mostly.

She couldn't bear it. She clamped her eyelids shut, stepping in front of the mirror.

Before she opened them, she also had to know if this was a dream and sticking her arm out, she pinched and twisted an exposed nipple.

The pain was sufficient to wake her from her dream.

_But she wasn't dreaming..._

Instead, the pain was quadrupled. She gasped in shock, her eyes opening themselves on instinct. In a split second, she found herself staring down a strange creature. All her major features were still there but... no. It couldn't be! The mirror must be... It isn't cracked? Double-vision? But wouldn't everyone automatically assume that?

Find the mirror suddenly inadequate, she looked down. And understood why the pain was far more. It took a moment to sink in. Yep, may aswell have been a tentacle monster.

No. No... No no no nononononononono NOOOOOOOOOO!

888

Fuyutski winced as an ear-splitting scream came from the room. Akagi stared at her feet, seemingly ashamed. Katsuragi's eyes twinkled with moisture.

"So... It was the final blow to her pride that I expected," She stated plainly, "I'll be surprised if she decides to keep on piloting after this."

"We didn't know this would happen to her Major. No-one did. Especially her. I believe it's unlikely the shock will be too much for her. She will move on."

"I don't mean to break the mood ladies," Kozo said without emotion, "But I will need to know what the Second Child decides."

Misato watched as he marched off. She wanted know aswell. But she didn't know how soon Asuka would be up to human contact again.

The door opened up a crack and a small voice called out, "Misato? Are you still there?"

Katsuragi's heart froze. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought to herself. "Yes, Asuka. I'm still here."

"Can you come inside?" Asuka sniffled, "Alone?"

888

The lights had been turned off. The blinds drawn. Asuka, who had been by the door just a second ago, had scampered off into the darkness. It took a second for Misato's eyes to readjust. She suppressed her own cries when she saw the German girls sorry form curled up in a corner, arms wrapped around her legs.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a freak aren't I? DON'T deny it, to make me feel better. Just tell me the truth. I. Am. A. FREAK!" Misato was taken aback. She didn't know what to do. What to _say_.

"I don't know Asuka. I honestly don't know. I've never known this to happen before," Asuka's sobbing intensified, making Misato feel even worse. She drew nearer, as close as she dared, "Asuka, honey. If it makes you feel any better, you're still human. You shall _always_ be human." An awkward silence fell. Despite the lack of light, Misato could see Asuka tensing up.

In a swift movement, the girl had thrown herself at Misato. Shock quickly turned to surprise as Asuka gave her a bone-crushed hug, one of internal fear, intensified by her additions. Gently, Misato wrapped her own arms around Asuka as best she could, squeezing gently.

"Misato... Tell me. Do you still accept me? For who I am, for _what_ I am?" She whispered in the purple haired woman's ear. Misato didn't answer. She just tightened her grip on the girl.

888

"I see," Fuyutski said to the person on the end of the line, "Very well. If that is what she wishes." He put down the reciever, turning to Ikari, sitting at his desk as usual.

"Well? What is the situation with the Second Child?" Fuyutski stood where he was, belying the answer before it was spoken.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed." If his hands had not been in front of his mouth, one could've seen the way they twisted.

Into a smirk.

A/N: I have become aware of missing paragraph breaks on a couple of my fics. I will endeavour to remedy this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I**** Must Know**_

"That's all she asks for Sir. That no-one outside of those who saw the video feed, are allowed to see and that no-one tells anyone Sir."

"Very well. You heard the Major people. You are not allowed to tell anyone else inside and outside for that matter, of NERV. If it comes to light that you have disobeyed this order... I'll leave you to imagine the consequences."

Suffice to say, the entirety of the Central Dogma staff never told a soul. At least, not directly...

888

"It's been nearly a week! She hasn't left the hospital, there aren't the words to describe how worried I am!"

"Who are you?" Kensuke asked, incredulous, "What have you done with the real Shinji Ikari?"

"It's not funny Kensuke! I haven't been told anything about her condition. All I know is the Angel attacked her mind and more. What that 'more' is, I don't know. Not even Misato will tell me, because Asuka requested she not tell."

Kensuke shook his head, though the emotions behind it were obscure, "This is totally unlike you Shinji. Why are you worried about the devil? She treats everyone except herself and Class rep like garbage! Why the hell are you so uptight about it?"

Shinji found himself almost lost for words, "Because she's a fellow pilot! I can worried about my colleagues, right?"

Kensuke looked into his friends eyes, "Are you sure it's just because she's a pilot? I haven't forgotten that she's your room-mate."

Shinji flushed, "She's a friend aswell, ok? Not as much as she used to be, ever since I got a higher sync ratio than her, but we are still friends... to a degree. Look, you and I were both worried about Toji right? This is the same sort of situation."

"I know that Shinji. I know it's difficult for you. Not so much for me, as you well know. If you're so worried, why don't you ask where she's been kept. Then you simply find that room on the map. I'll help you out if I can."

"I don't know what you're thinking now. You saying I should travel through airvents just to see her? The hospital is going to have a seperate venting system."

"Does the hospital have windows?" Then it clicked and Shinji realised his friends crazy, yet simple and effective plan.

888

"Stand by Rei. We're going to analyse it further."

"No," came back the soft spoken words of Unit 00's pilot, "It is coming."

"The double helical structure of the sixteenth Angel, otherwise known as Armisael, suddenly dissappeared, like it was a string pulled tight. The halo-like form it had taken broke up, essentially becoming a string. With great speed, it flew at the Prototype Evangelion, penetrating it's AT Field and ultra-dense armour like a hot knife through butter.

"Rei!" Misato yelled.

Words went back and forth between the personel in Central Dogma. No-one was quite sure what to make of the failing AT Field.

Armisael comtemplated the situation.

_'First Level contact with the EVA. First Level contact with the pilot. Pilot... she is different somehow. I must gain access...'_

"Unit 00 is unable to remove the Angel!"

"Launch Unit 02! Have her cover Rei and provide cover!"

Upon hearing this, Shinji Ikari reeled in surprise. He had been under the impression Asuka was incapcitated. Obviously, with Unit 02 going into battle, that was not the case.

EVA lift D-22 clanked as the red EVA was shunted into position. The door slid open as an adjacent building opened up, revealing a palette rifle inside.

"Asuka, advance 300 meters and develope an AT Field, then fire the palette gun at the Target's back! Alright? Eva Unit 02 move out!"

Alas, the red unit did nothing... for five seconds. Then it promptly lifted a leg to walk, before falling flat on it's face, twitching.

"What's happening?" Misato cried in anguish, Asuka's groans, accompanied by the useless clacking of the control joys, coming through the speakers.

"Unit 02 is adjusting to Asuka's condition. It doesn't appear that it will be ready in time." Ritsuko relayed.

"Shit," Misato cursed silently, "Retrieve Unit 02. Rei's on her own."

"No. I am lifting the freeze on Unit 01, effective immediately. Sortie it as soon as possible. We must defeat this Angel."

"Sir?"

"Sortie!"

888

Great arms came from the elevator sled, plucking Unit 02 off the ground and securing it back into place. As it began to descend, Asuka's fists tightened, her rage barely contained.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you moving? I'm fine! I'm no different today than I was a week ago! Why aren't you _moving_?"

Just a few blocks away, Unit 01 burst from the ground. The instant it's AT Field came online, Armisael reared up, detecting it's foe. It shot forward, Unit 01 moving aside just in time. But the Angel kept on going, smashing the palette rifle that had been deployed alongside. Returning to Unit 01, it attempted to bury itself in the purple EVA's chest, as it had with Unit 00. Unit 01 grabbed it, but it only proceeded to meld with it's hands.

_"It hurts doesn't it?"_ Armisael asked Shinji, who watched in disbelief as his hands deformed, miniature faces of Rei bulging outwards. Yes. It did hurt. The loneliness hurt so much. He was surrounded by people, yet so lonely.

'_Perfect. They can be unified. Then they will never be lonely again._'

Central Dogma could only watch in horror as both operational Units succumbed, Unit 01 slumping forwards, the Angel still in it's grasp and 00 growing a massive deformity that resembled every Angel encountered.

This was it. The End of the World was nigh.

888

"You move when I tell you to move."

_*clack*_

"You move when I tell you to move."

_*clack*_

"You _move_ when I _tell_ you to move."

_*clack*_

"YOU MOVE WHEN I TELL YOU TO MOVE! Gott dammit, MOVE for fuck's sake!"

_*clack* *clack* *clack* *clack*_

She was getting nowhere. The EVA still groaned as it adjusted, but she wanted to move out. She _had_ to kill that Angel!

"Unit 02. How long have we known each other? Five years? Six? I need you to move now. As in _Now!_" she breathed deep, summoning a side that she seemed to have grown (heh, how ironic) since the last Angel, "Unit 02, _please_. Please move. If you don't, we're all gonna die."

She began sobbing, tears dropping from the corners of her eyes, "I don't wanna die. Not yet. I may have thought I wanted to die after I found out what the last one did to me, but in truth I don't want to. I don't _want_ to die! _Please move!_"

888

"Major! Unit 02 has broken it's restraints! It's climbing up the elevator shaft as fast as the lift would!"

"It's side armour has broken in six places, on the exact same places on each side. Recieving a different bio-image... my god. It's adjusted. It's _mimicing_ the growths the fifteenth gave her."

Unsurprisingly, Misato didn't say a word.

Nor did Commander Ikari for that matter. Once again, he was lost for words.

888

Shinji caught a flash of red in the corner of his fading vision. The Angel's influence was slowly bringing him, itself and presumably Rei, together. Then, with a gut-wrenching pain, the Angel was forcably removed from Unit 01's grip.

888

Rei cried out as the Angel was ripped from Unit 00's stomach region. The vein-like protrusions that covered her body vanished in that instant. She was drained. Unit 00 was drained. She fainted, the great growth on Unit 00's back retreating, leaving the shattered armour as the reminder it had ever been there.

888

Shinji stared in amazement as Unit 02 grappled with the Angel, totally ignoring the veins that began protruding from it's hands. But the fact it was successfully engaging the Angel was not what amazed him.

He watched as Unit 02 pulled at the Angel's midsection, ripping it apart, then folded the two pieces on half and ripped at it again. Blood splashed down on the ground below, drenching Unit 02's already red feet in it. Slowly, some of the sections faded in colour, the glowing darkening into gray matter. It screamed in Rei's voice as it was pulled apart, until only one small section remained, writhing in agony on the floor. The core showed through the tattered remains of its 'skin'. In one swift movement, Unit 02 brought its foot down on the core, smashing it into pieces. The final segment of Armisael faded to grey, crumbling into ash.

Worn out, Unit 02 fell to it's knees, heaving it's chest as it sucked in greedy breathes. Then it looked at it's hands, burnt and blackened. It moaned in pain, mimicing it's pilot as it clenched them. It finally fell to the floor once again as it's pilot blacked out.

The Angel had died horrificly and quickly. But that still wasn't what enraptured Shinji. He was wondering when Tech Division One had had the time to give Unit 02 eight arms...

888

Her throat hurt like hell. Perhaps she shouldn't have become so full of bloodlust. But she couldn't help it. Once Unit 02 had adapted, she quickly became eager to use the EVA's new capabilities. Suffice to say, she liked them. Made Unit 02 far more capable. If only she could say the same for herself.

The pain in her hands burned eight times over. Veiny lines had quickly established themselves during the breif contact, but they were slowly going away... too slowly.

Asuka hadn't felt so much _pain_. It was enough to send her mind tumbling, reeling into recovery mode. The last thing she saw, was the EVA's eight blackened hands.

888

"Mr Hyuga!" Makoto Hyuga turned upon hearing his name. Seeing Shinji approaching down the corridor, he smiled warmly.

"Hey Shinji. How are you? I heard the Angel did something to your hands?"

"Dr. Akagi says I'll be fine. Rei's in shock, but she'll pull through. I still don't know anything about Asuka though..." Makoto's smile faded.

"Yeah... she, uh, is still suffering from the Angel before. It attacked her mind directly you know." Hyuga observed the boy carefully. There was something different. He seemed determined, a completely different person from the shy young man who rarely started a conversation at all. He knew something was off.

"I've been hearing things Mr Hyuga," Shinji continued, "That the Angel did _something_ to her. That she's isolated for not just hers, but _our_ safety. Why? Has she gone insane? I guess that would explain her brutal take down of the sixteenth."

"Yeah," Makoto said nervously, not liking where this was going, "I guess it would."

"And those extra arms! I didn't know EVA's could be equipped with more arms!"

"Uh-huh. Its the new, uhhh... _R-Type _equipment. First successful field test." Hyuga lied.

"Speaking of Asuka, Mr Hyuga," uh-oh, "You would happen to know where she's being kept would you?" Yep, totally different Shinji.

"Yes I do. The hospital."

"Any _particular_ room?"

Makoto had hit a dead end now. Ikari was trying to glean the information of the Second Child's whereabouts out of him. The big question though was _Why?_

"I'm sorry Shinji," Hyuga shook his head sorrowfully, "I'm not at liberty to discuss that. For her safety, yours... and mine." He added quietly, before turning to walk away.

"Makoto, wait!" He froze. Shinji rarely, if ever, used anyone's first name unless he was acquainted with them. He knew Makoto, but not enough as to call him by his given name.

"Please. I'm worried about her. I haven't seen her in over a week! It may not seem like it, but she's my friend as well as my fellow pilot and room-mate. Please I just want to know where she is. It's not as if I'm going to walk up to the front door and knock. If I don't know where she is..." he trailed off, eyes glistening as he found a sudden interest in his feet.

It usually took a lot to make Hyuga change his mind. But the absolute pleading from Ikari... gah, it wrenched at his heartstrings. He could see it in his eyes, Shinji was tearing himself apart, not knowing Pilot Soryu's location. Well, he couldn't tell him what had happened to her, but if all Ikari wanted to know was where she was...

"Look, Shinji. I really shouldn't be telling you anything. Asuka herself requested that no-one save for Dr. Akagi, Major Katsuragi and the rest of the Bridge Crew could know where she is. Before I tell you the room number, do you swear on her heart, that you will _never_ go near that room, unless it is said otherwise?"

"Yes, Mr Hyuga, I swear."

"Good, because if you seen so much as in the same building, they'll butcher us all alive until they find out who told you where she is." Shinji's expression told Hyuga all he needed to know. No-where near = fine. Other side of the same building = Makoto sausages on the cafeteria menu next week.

"Alright," he leaned in close, quickly scanning the corridor for any souls. His lips were inches from Shinji's ear, "Asuka is in Special Isolation Ward Room 303. You didn't hear that from me, you understand?" Shinji nodded, "Good. Now make yourself scarce."

He watched as the pilot walked briskly away. He had the feeling Shinji wasn't going to keep his promise, and the thought troubled him. It troubled him deeply.

888

Rooting through a shed wasn't exactly Shinji's idea of fun. But he wasn't doing this for fun or necessity for that matter. It was to satisfy his curiosity.

Mr Kaji had once told him he used to tend to an apple tree. To pick to the highest apples, he used a ladder to climb to the top. Suffice to say, an apple tree wasn't exactly the melons he preferred to grow and it quickly died.

_'If I ever own another tree, it's gonna be a bonsai tree for sure.'_

Now Shinji had brought himself to Kaji's old garden to find that ladder. He had successfully found Room 303 on the Geo-Front map and as advertised, it had a window. A few scouting runs (done by a reluctant, but ever helping Toji), had revealed the window was open most of the day.

A disused flower pot tumbled from its perch when Shinji disturbed it. It clanked against something metallically, before smashing on the wooden floor. Having heard the metallic sound, SHinji redubled his efforts, virtually throwing various garden equipment out of the way. Then he saw it.

It was rusty. Covered in cobwebs. But it was there.

Tonight, Shinji would finally discover what was wrong (or right) with Asuka.

He didn't know if he was going to regret it...

0101010101010101010

**OMAKE!**

It usually took a lot to make Hyuga change his mind. But the absolute pleading from Ikari... gah, it wrenched at his heartstrings. He could see it in his eyes, Shinji was tearing himself apart, not knowing Pilot Soryu's location. Well, he couldn't tell him what had happened to her, but if all Ikari wanted to know was where she was...

"Look, Shinji. I really shouldn't be telling you anything. Asuka herself requested that no-one save for Dr. Akagi, Major Katsuragi and the rest of the Bridge Crew could know where she is. Before I tell you the room number, do you swear on her heart, that you will _never_ go near that room, unless it is said otherwise?"

"Yes, Mr Hyuga, I swear."

"Good, because if you seen so much as in the same building, they'll butcher us all alive until they find out who told you where she is." Shinji's expression told Hyuga all he needed to know. No-where near = fine. Other side of the same building = Makoto sausages on the cafeteria menu next week.

"Alright," he leaned in close, quickly scanning the corridor for any souls. His lips were inches from Shinji's ear, "Asuka is in Special Ward Room 69. You didn't hear that from me, you understand?" Shinji nodded, "Good. Now make yourself scarce."

"Thank you Mr Hyuga!" Immediately, he turned and ran at full pelt in the direction of the hospital, Makoto's words having flown right over the top of his head.

"Oh boy," Makoto thought to himself, "The guys gonna blow a blood vessel. I just came from there. He doesn't know what he's running into...

6969

He was here. The number 69 was emblazoned on the door as if it was a race car and not a place of medicine. Still, it probably meant Asuka had requested it. Without thinking, he pushed open the door...

... and felt his jaw hit the floor.

There was Asuka, dressed in nothing but a skimpy red bikini, giving a _very_ happy looking Fuyutsuki an intimate lapdance. Dozens of Japanese Yen were stuffed into the waistband of her her g-string. Her bobbing ass was being watched intently by a smug Gendo Ikari. It also seemed she had accelerated to the age of 25, which made it perfectly OK to write about her in this way.

Shinji closed the door, his face expressionless.

"Oh," he peeped, "So _that's_ what the fifteenth Angel did to her." he muttered quietly as blood began actively flowing from his nose.

Five seconds later, he was on the floor, twitching.

Five seconds after that, Gendo opened the door and stared at his bleeding son.

"Well," he began, "The scenario is fucked now." Then he closed the door, as if nothing had ever happened.

Inside, the members of SEELE all said something to eachother, along the lines of 'The scenario can wait, I'm watching this girl's booty."

Kaworu was not amused.

"this is a part of Lilin culture I did not wish to be notified of."

And so, Third Impact never happened, because Gendo and Seele were too busy being served by the grown-up Asuka, that they ignored everything and died. Which was a good thing, for Asuka, seeing as she was sixty years old by that time and her joints ached.

The End.

_ooo_

**Figured you needed some comic relief ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the monstrous delay. Had several things to work out, such as pre-reading._

_**A Fundamental Error**_

Section Two was known for having a bunch of morons in its ranks. While many of the professionals could shadow someone for days, a good amount of its members were incompetent fools. It seemed they were on duty tonight, seeing as none attempted to stop Shinji as he walked, a bit too conspicuously, through the Geofront. It didn't take an idiot to realize something was amiss when they saw the Third Child carrying a ladder. But alas, the average IQ of the Section Two personnel was roughly that of a two-year old child. So in other words, not bright. Not a soul saw him. If Commander Ikari was to find out, he'd have stuck a whole pile of the Section Two in the brig. If Asuka found out, she would skin them alive.

As it was then, fortune was on Shinji's side. His need to satisfy his curiosity (and rid him of his worries) was as strong as ever. It was not the kind of feeling that came along lightly. It was raw; it _had_ to be sated. He couldn't have known that what he would eventually do, would change the course of history. Though it was already changed; he just didn't know it. Perhaps fate had readjusted along with the timeline. Who would know?

The hospital was not too far away from Kaji's garden. Of course, a little over a mile was a big distance to cover, but Shinji had elapsed all 1600 metres in less than forty-five minutes. Considering the heavy ladder he was carrying, he could've beaten several records.

But breaking records was of no concern to the Third Child. Only the Second's wellbeing.

The passing minutes felt like hours. Upon reaching the Special Isolation Ward, Shinji had to spend an apparent eternity finding the right window.

'If I was navigating the hallways, I'd have found Room 303 by now.' He thought, frustrated. It was on the third floor, he knew that much, but there were dozens of third floor windows and somewhat inconvienently, none of them had their respective room number labeled. Though this was the case with any hospital, not just NERV's.

He reached a crescent shaped area. He mentally slapped himself.

"Of course, how could I forget? Room 303 is located in a crescent section!"

If this narrowed down the search comfortably, the fact there was only one room showing light made it even easier to determine which room was 303. In the relative silence of the Geofront, he could make out faint voices. As luck would have it, 303's window was wide open and whoever was in there was making their conversation pretty loud. Edging ever closer, Shinji could make out two distinct voices: that of Doctor Ritsuko Akagi and, thank god, Asuka. If there were more people in there, they weren't talking.

Shinji paused for a moment.

He was about to do something he had previously thought unthinkable. Eavesdropping. Had his curiosity, with its undying need to be sated, twisted his morals? Normal Shinji would have _never_ even considered doing what Kensuke had suggested. Hell, he wouldn't have thought of trying to find out Asuka's condition through means other than talking in the first place. But something inside was telling him to get insight. Perhaps he wouldn't need to see if Asuka and Akagi were talking about it... whatever 'it' was. That something also seemed to be trying to tell him about something else. What that something was, however, kept on evading him.

So many _somethings_. That was the frustrating lack of information. Always so_mething_, never anything of any usable context. This was why he was doing it. To simply get information... right?

He shook his head, as if trying to clear his head. It seemed to work, putting his train of thought back on track. Quickly, he laid the ladder up against the walls of the hospital, directly underneath Room 303. He released the catches that held the extendable sections in check and pushed the first part towards the sky... or roof of the Geofront, but that was irrevelant. The ladder squealed in protest, prompting Shinji into panic. He froze, standing dumbly. He stood like that for a few seconds, until he was confident no-one had heard a thing. Remarkably, not a soul had been aware of it.

Extending the ladder took time. Perhaps he was being too cautious, but nonetheless, he was taking no chances. He either extended quickly, making it squeal and risking being caught, or he did it slowly, not making a peep.

"What if I've taken too long and Doctor Akagi has left?" he muttered under his breath. He listened. His fears were unfounded. Akagi was still conversing with Asuka.

He stepped up to the first rung of the ladder. Oddly, it didn't creak under his weight. Obviously, it was old enough to have rusted, but not so much that it sang out whenever your boot so much as brushed against it. This allowed Shinji to make up for lost time and he scrambled the entire height in mere seconds, stopping with his head just below the windowsill.

#

"OK Asuka, you check out just fine. You can put your clothes back on if you wish, but I wouldn't just yet." The Doctor came through, muffled, but intelligible.

"Doctor? Are you still _absolutely_ _sure_ you can't do anything about them? Have the tests revealed anything that could put your diagnosis to shame?" Asuka could be heard asking hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Asuka. These tests only confirm what I and the MAGI have told you. We can't-"

"You can't remove them because of new synapses and whatever other shit is in there," Asuka interrupted, "Yeah, I know that." she finished, annoyance fairly readable in her tone.

"Well," Ristuko sighed, "Moving on... I'm glad to see you can still pilot EVA. I'm presuming you're still willing to, right?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," it seemed Asuka had gestured her positive answer, "You'll be pleased to now that you have a new, _modified_ plugsuit. So if you need to pilot once more, you won't have to go naked again. Same colours as your old one, but with room for your girth." The Room's door opened. The rustling of plastic wrapping.

"If there are no further questions?" Once more, there was silence, "Very well. I'm afraid I must go now. A meeting with the Major amongst other things. If you have any problems with the suit, tell me in the morning and I'll be sure to get them sorted for you."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome Pilot Soryu. Good night," High-heeled footsteps started up, before abruptly stopping, "Oh I forgot to ask. How are your hands?"

"_All_ my hands are still a little bit tender," Asuka snapped in return, "But otherwise, they are fine."

The conversation ended with the slamming of the door. Footsteps followed. Then the unmistakable _*click*_ of the locking mechanism being shut.

Asuka was alone.

Shinji was even more intrigued.

_'All_ my hands'. Not 'Both'.

All.

#

"He hasn't moved?"

"No, Ikari. The boy hasn't so much as flinched since he climbed to that height."

"This is expected. But his actions as a whole... this is not what is meant to happen. He has become different. It could throw the entire scenario into chaos."

"Better a chaotic version of yours than a perfectly fine version of Seele's."

"True."_**.**_

#

She had seemed so _confident_. Yet all that had disappeared. He listened, crestfallen, as the once fiery German girl sobbed quietly. He so badly wanted to comfort her (yep, that was also something he'd never been able to do before), but he found himself paralysed, unable to tear himself away, or to approach. He simply listened.

"Come on, Asuka," he heard her say, "This plugsuit won't put itself on. Get a grip on yourself, girl." He felt a pang of sadness. She tried to speak those words with a strong heart, but they came out as wavering utterances. It was so unlike her, yet it seemed to be the _real_ her. The Asuka Langley Soryu that had come to light on the night before the attack against the Seventh Angel.

Plastic wrapping was torn and tossed aside. The rustling clothing being removed and of the plugsuit being put on in their place. Finally, the _click-swish_ of the suit being pressurised.

"Ugh, why the need for so many switches? I only need the two right?

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm a freak. I always will be now. Why me? Why did it have to be me? Why not Shinji, or Wondergirl, or Misato or Ritsuko, the stooges, or Hikari? Why not them?!

"What did I do to deserve this? I don't care if they're useful, I don't care if I can multi-task now, I don't _ficken CARE_ if I can feed more than two bloody babies! Mein Gott... everyone hates me now. I'm ugly, disgusting! Misato may say she doesn't mind, but I'm not stupid! She won't accept me, no-one will accept me!

"I'm an outcast. I can't show myself to anyone again.

"Why me?"

Shinji listened to this outburst. It didn't make sense. He could never find her ugly... right?

"Only one to find out, I suppose..." With that, he climbed the final few rungs, allowing his to see over the windowpane.

It was then he realised he had made an error. Not with his timing. Not with his footing or placement of the ladder.

His error was that he had come here to see for himself.

#

_Top-heavy freak._ That's she called herself before going to bed, doubtlessly into troubled sleep. Shinji was somewhat troubled as well.

After all, the girl he had feelings for had pretty much become a female version of Spiderman.

Sort of.

God, eight arms. _Eight!_ It was inhuman, impossible, it defied belief! Yet there it was, staring him in the face.

She appeared to in a great deal of pain, or at least certain discomfort. The plugsuit that accommodatedher new form was not to blame. Despite the passage of time, she was still getting used to having additional limbs. He was still wondering why. Perhaps the seemingly sudden appearance had shocked her brain, making them hurt all the time. He just couldn't work it out.

His feet dug into the dirt as he remembered the look on her face. The sheer, guttural, utter pain-filled contempt... it was disturbing.

Not to mention Unit 02 had bloody well gone and _mimicked_ her condition. R-Type Equipment... _pfft!_

It wasn't so much the arms, though. It was the _other additions_. It seemed crazy. Heck, it _was_ crazy. Like some perverse old man had decided 'more is best'.

How did he know she didn't just have new arms? The mirror. Her plugsuit used a slightly different shade of red to cup her breasts. Suffice to say, it went all the way down her front.

If it had been Toji or Kensuke to have seen that, they would have burst a blood vessel. But this being Shinji, he was suitably embarrassed. So he climbed back down the ladder and had sat against the wall. He was still in that position about 4 hours later.

It hadn't been long after he had knelt down, that the smashing of glass breaking hit his ears, followed by an almost inaudible grunt of pain. Minutes later, the lights had gone out.

He didn't know what to think, but at least things made sense now. How Hyuga had blanched when he mentioned Asuka. The faint tone of disgust in Akagi's voice. Why Misato seemed even more upset than usual. And of course, why Asuka had made that hate-speech. Apparently, no-one wanted him to see the 'horrors' of genetic manipulation, both physical and mental. He could see why now.

But the urge to look again, like you might if you had a grievous wound, was taking over again. He couldn't help it. The temptation. She was asleep afterall. How would she know he had been there if she was asleep?

He looked up at the still open window and sighed,

"Well, so much for discretion." he muttered, pushing himself to his feet and making towards the ladder, untouched for four hours. An intense feeling of dread slowly crept into the open as he ascended, whispering to his soul that he would fail. At what exactly, was never made clear.

Slowly, silently, he clambered through the thin opening, forgetting about the locking bar that could easily have been moved aside. He stood in the near total darkness of Room 303, watching the rise and fall of the bed covers intently.

He padded over, ignoring the troubled moans the changed redhead gave. Gently, ever so gently, he pulled back the covers. He half expected Asuka to be stark naked, but fortune said otherwise.

That being said, her night attire wasn't the sort of thing he expected her to wear. Some flimsy gown, ripped at the seams to allow her arms free reign.

He leaned over her, standing there gawping. It was still impossible to believe. He _had_ to be dreaming.

But touch didn't lie. The bases of the arms were very real. The spaces inbetween were cramped, yet strangly airy. Reaching underneath, he could feel the indivdual shoulderblades, one on top of the other... Shinji wondered what her chest felt like.

He pulled his arm away as if Asuka's skin had burned him. What was he doing? He didn't even realise he was touching her. Now he was guilty of the one crime Asuka kept accusing him of.

'Time to leave,' he decided. If only it could be as simple as that.

The moment he reached the window, there was a sudden gasp behind him. He froze. Fabric rustled. Breaths were being inhaled and exhaled by Asuka, obviously panicked.

And then there was nothing. A deathly silence had descended.

Footsteps. SO soft, he had no time to act.

Several hands grabbed him at once, physically lifting him up and throwing him on the bed. Before he could take this all in, four hands were on his throat, thumbs pressing down with a force that a vice would be jealous of.

As his airways compressed and panic set in, he looked up.

There was no mistaking the malice in those icy, blue eyes: He had found out and now She intended to kill him.

**Well well well, not quite what you expected was it? I had some people wondering if Asuka had become a boy. Since I kept using 'She', that lead some to believe it was futa. This account has a history of futa afterall, but not from **_**this**_** author. I am Fanatica. The futa guy is Fanatic. Remember that now :D**

**Now, I know this chapter is lacking in dialogue, but the next chapter will make up for it. Promise Guys! :)**

**But, I'm going to say this: I've been Neglecting Sisterly Bonds! So I'm focusing on that next 'Kay (see what I did there)?**

**SO until the next Sisterly Bonds Chapter is up, no more Defilement!**

**I must also give thanks to the pre-reader to this chapter, none other than Gob Hobblin. Without him, this fic would've made far less sense than it already did XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Life is a funny old thing. It has been getting to me recently. I just moved house. Though I didn't actually need to to. Kinda why I haven't been updating ANYTHING as of late. I have been distraught, because of this needlessness. And since there is no WiFi here, my updates will be sporadic at best( of course, my track record was already patchy)._

_So please, do not blame me for this event. I truly had no control over it._

**This chapter is subject to change. Depends what the pre-reader thinks of it.**

_**Factors Held in the Balance**_

Death has a way of trying to make you repent. It seems that your entire life flashes before your eyes right before you die, so you see all of your sins.  
Shinji still had a while to go until that happened. But he knew it would happen very soon at this rate. He had been strangled once. Well, it wasn't really him, it was EVA Unit 01. Though the sympathetic pain meant that he himself felt the choking sensation that Unit 01 was experiencing. But never had his own body gone through it.

The only real way to describe it was as if his throat had just locked up, denying passage to the oxygen his lungs required.

It is such a horrible way to die, strangulation. So violating, but doesn't leave a mark. If it does, it can't be traced.  
This time though, it would be pretty obvious who had strangled young Mr. Ikari.

For Shinji, the feeling was unique. Almost as if two people were working to end his life. But it was just one, albeit one with an additional six hands to work with. He had heard what she had said,

_I'm a freak..._  
_Top-heavy freakazoid..._  
_I'm ugly, disgusting_  
_No-one will accept me_  
_I'm an outcast_  
_Everyone hates me now!_

Everything lead to suggest that she hated what she had become. Yet she appeared to have made an effort to coordinate her new second, third and fourth pair of arms. She knelt on the bed, supported by the lowest pair close to her knees, whilst the third pair closer to Shinji's chest, but ready to lash out and hold him down. The first and second pairs had all four thumbs pressed against his Adam's apple. The fire in her eyes was of a rage that few people had ever witnessed from her. She truly meant to kill Shinji...

So why wasn't he doing anything about it?

"Come on, idiot," Asuka hissed through her teeth, "Let me have the satisfaction of seeing your pathetic little body struggle against a freak of nature..."

Shinji didn't move.

"Fuck you, Stupid Shinji, FIGHT ME! FUCKING FIGHT ME!" She screamed at him, flecks of spit landing on his face.  
He wheezed trying to breathe. He still did nothing. Asuka's patience had run thin.  
"If you won't start this, then I will!" She lifted her third left arm, pulled back and rammed his face. He still did not retaliate. She lifted her third right arm and went to punch him.

A hand grabbed it. She grinned sadistically.  
"Finally, he struggles!"

Yet he did not. He had merely caught her hand, but was not fighting back. She tried to retract it, but he held it tight.

"Let go, you bastard! Let go of my fucking hand!"

"_No._"

Asuka was momentarily stunned. He hadn't choked to death, he wasn't fighting and now he wasn't letting go of her hand?  
Pfft, she still had three free ones.

And then she realised.

8888

Shinji was an observant one. He noticed the minor details that everyone else did not. And when Asuka had sent another hand flying at him, he noticed the dark liquid seeping from between the fingers and the knuckles.  
And now he had that hand in his grasp. Asuka was powerless to resist. He could feel the warm liquid running down his arm, dripping onto the bed sheet. Using his free hand, he managed to pry open the trapped extremity and was immediately greeted by a flow of dark fluid.  
_Blood._  
His eyes widened at the sight of a reflective substance embedded in the palm. With a gentle tug, he retrieved it from the wound. He winced in sorrow as Asuka moaned in pain. He gasped (or at least tried to) as he realised what it was he was holding. He could see himself in it.  
_The Mirror._  
He hadn't noticed it when he entered the room. Yet it had been there earlier when he peeked.  
_The smashing of glass._  
Asuka had broken the mirror. She had punched it, breaking it, then clenched her fist around the pieces.  
_Self-hatred._  
His vision turned back to Asuka and his eyes silently asked her a question.  
_Why?_  
Her gaze wandered back to his.  
He dropped the shard.  
She watched him.  
He stroked her injured hand, not caring about the blood.  
She let her feelings get in the way.  
And then she released him.

Shinji wheezed as his windpipe was unblocked. The feeling of cool air rushing down his throat was like water to parched earth. He resisted the urge to cough, but brought his hand to his pained throat. But he still held onto Asuka's injured hand by the wrist, denying her escape.

"That _hurt_." Now it was Asuka's turn to resist an urge. She fought back a smile and simply glowered.  
"Good! It was supposed to!"  
"You always hurt me, you know that right?"

Well this is a surprising development.

"Do I look like I care?"  
"Hmmm, well I don't... NO!"  
"You don't know huh?"  
"No, I said NO. You never care about me." Inside, Asuka sighed. Nope; same old Shinji.

Or was it? The way he said it. It wasn't whiny, depressed. It was strong, determined in a way.  
"I do care. I just show it in different ways, that's all!" An un-natural sound reached her ears. She hadn't heard it before. She could tell it was coming from inside the room...

...his face...

...Shinji was laughing. What the hell has happened to Shinji?

"Asuka," he managed between chuckles, "That's the most _ridiculous_ thing you've ever said,  
"I could tear you apart for all the bad things you've said to me, all the shit you've thrown at me, but I won't. I don't understand it, I'm not sure I care enough to, but I know for a fact I don't _care_ what you say to me."

The redhead was suitably confused,  
"What are you saying?" she tried to growl. Instead, it came out crestfallen.

"When I heard that the Fifteenth Angel attacked you directly... God, it felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest.

"And then nobody told me if you were alright. That's I wanted to know. To see you.

"I'm not stupid Asuka, I saw you hiding outside my door a few weeks ago. You may not have been willing to show it, but you were worried about me. I was worried about you."

"Why would an idiot like you be worried about me?"  
"Why would you be worried about me? I mean, what did I do to deserve the honour of the great Asuka Langley Soryu's presence?"  
"Gh! I... I w-was _not_ worried!" She stammered, caught off guard, "I was simply concerned about the integrity of the team. We needed all three EVA's operational you know!"

"We still do," She didn't respond, her face betraying that she was at a loss, "If you needed to know if I was still able to pilot, then I needed to know the same about you!"  
"But you saw me pilot against the Sixteenth!"  
"That maybe, but for all I knew it could have been the Dummy Plug! Of course, seeing you now..." he trailed off, gesturing the hand he still gripped firmly.

She harrumphed, crossing two pairs of arms,  
"Well, you saw how I performed in that battle didn't you? I far surpassed you and Wondergirl's efforts to destroy the enemy with little cost to us!"  
"Little cost? Rei's in a coma, Unit-00 is undergoing major repairs and Unit-02? I think you already know."  
"Doesn't matter. At least you now know I am far better than you!"

"Do you really think that?"  
Asuka shot him a glare, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Your hands were tender right? Probably still are, correct?" She didn't so much as nod, "Sympathetic pain from the EVA's. Unit-02 burnt its hands killing the Angel, so you in turn burnt yours. I can't imagine the pain you went through.  
"And then you asked Doctor Akagi if she could 'do anything about them'. She responded she couldn't remove them. I can only conclude she meant your arms.  
"And then I heard you crying," The glare turned to shock, "You were insulting yourself, because of how you look now.

"And then this," he pushed her hand into her face, its wounds staring right back at her, "You were risking infection? In the hopes Akagi would cut it off then?"

Asuka had reached her limit. She yanked the hand away, out of Shinji's grasp,  
"Look at me dammit! I'm not normal anymore! I'm a fucking FREAK! Tell me how many people you see each day with more than two arms? The answer is NONE! Zero! Zilch! Null! No-one will accept me anymore! I've got to stay locked away so nobody has to see me. I'm going to go crazy, not only from these piece of shit arms, but from seeing just five people a day. Akagi, Katsuragi, Ibuki, Hyuga and that arschloch Fuyutsuki.

"They say all sorts of things: 'Oh Asuka, It doesn't matter what you look like'; 'Pilot Soryu, you have demonstrated to us that you are still an effective asset'; 'You're still cool with me Asuka!'  
"Lies! All of them! I can see it in their eyes and I know exactly what they are thinking: She's _disgusting_.  
"So go ahead! You've seen me now! I know what you really want to say. Say it, SAY IT! _Call me A FREAK dammit!_"

_*crack!*_

Asuka immediately clawed her stinging cheek, shocked by what Shinji had just done,  
"You _slapped_ me!" She hissed, more in disbelief than anger.

"To put some sense into your skull. Get a hold of yourself Asuka! Stop this! Just stop it now! I don't care what the others think, I don't care what _you_ think! NOTHING, will _ever_ make me see you in any other way than how I already saw you.  
"I always saw you as a strong person, Asuka. A _beautiful_, albeit dominating person. I was willing to submit to you. When my synch ratio surpassed yours, I was dismayed. I went out of my way to say that in truth, I was nowhere _near_ your abilities as a pilot. But you didn't appreciate it.  
"Misato gave you a home! But you didn't appreciate it."  
"And now you have been given a gift. A gift that _truly_ makes you surpass me. Yet you still don't APPRECIATE IT!"

Asuka cowered as Shinji lost his cool. She got off the bed and backed into a corner while Shinji yelled. Neither noticed the tears falling from each others eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she sobbed, tears virtually draining her eyes, "I hate myself. And you, Shinji, hate me."

Shinji growled.

Then he pounced, grabbing her head.  
She tried to fight, struggling for all she was worth.  
But, slowly, she started melting into it...  
...melting into the kiss.  
She felt warm inside as he held her tight, wrapping his arms around her waist, being careful not to entangle in her many arms.

_He... he's holding me. I thought he never would..._  
_This is so much better than our first kiss._

Shinji felt victorious as she put her own arms around him, holding him in several different places. Places an injured girl would touch.

For 45 seconds, they were linked. It was just them in the world. Nothing else. No Angels, no NERV, no Gendo, no EVA, nothing. Just them.

She didn't even mind that his breath tickled her nose.

But eventually, they broke the kiss. Still holding each other in their arms, they felt safety and security. Like they were made for this.  
"It doesn't matter what you look like. I have and always will love you, Asuka Langley Soryu."  
But when She looked into his eyes, he saw sympathy reflecting in the deep blue pools,  
"I'm not ready. For this. For anything right now. I'm sorry, I just don't feel like I can have any friends anymore."  
"It doesn't matter. I can wait. I just don't want to lose my friend.  
"Friend?" she said thoughtfully, "Despite the numerous insults? Despite this thing I have become?"  
"Meh, I'll let it slide."  
"And the slaps?"  
"I think I have repaid that in full." He said, brushing her cheek.  
Asuka winced,  
"Okay, consider it repaid. Just... just promise me one thing."  
"Anything."

"Don't leave me." Shinji grinned as if he'd been told a bad joke.  
"I wouldn't think for a second about abandoning you like anyone else might..."  
"That's not what I meant, baka." His face fell.  
"What did you mean then?"

"Don't leave me now. I can't stand the lack of company anymore. Please. Just one night?"  
Shinji opened his mouth to protest, that Misato would be worried if he didn't return. But now he was seeing a side of her she rarely showed away from Kaji... when he was alive. He was already breaking her tough shell.

Puppy-dog eyes, a little girly smile adorning her lips...

His lips curled upwards.  
"Alright. But we're taking it slow alright? I didn't bring any-." his joke was cut off by Asuka's horrified gasp,

"BAKA! I always knew you were a pervert!" Shinji giggled as she threw a packet of tissues at him. He playfully batted them back.

The warmth he felt intensified when she increased her grip on him. He tightened his hold in return...

"You know Asuka, There's one thing you said earlier that I didn't quite understand." He asked, curious.  
"And what would that be?"  
"_I don't care if I can feed more than two babies?_" Her face fell.  
"Erm, you know what you said about taking it slow?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That applies here right now."  
"Oh come on, whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it." Shinji said, knowing full well he probably couldn't.

"Oh," he meeped when Asuka whispered it in his ear, "Oppai." It warranted a quadruple face-palm from Asuka.  
"Stupid Shinji." She laughed softly.

But inside, she was laughing softly.  
Secretly, she still wanted this to go all the way.

8888

"What do you MEAN he never checked out?"  
"Exactly that. Shinji's ID card never checked out of NERV last night, Major."  
"Did he have a Synch test?"  
"None Ma'am."  
"Perhaps he was too tired to walk home and slept at the NERV accommodation?"  
"Never checked in there either, Ma'am."

"Dammit Hyuga, why the FUCK would he stay in the Geofront without telling me?"  
"I... don't know Misa-, ahem Ma'am."  
Misato looked at the tech oddly.  
"Is there something you're not telling me Makoto?" She used his first name. Off-duty = good. On-duty = bad. Very bad.

"Errr, maybe?"  
Misato shoved her face into his, eyeball-to-eyeball.  
"Alright, alright! He's at the hospital!" Misato's anger vanished, replaced by concern.

"Oh my god, is he okay? Is he hurt?"  
"I don't know. Might be by now."  
"What do you mean, 'by now'? What the hell are you implying?"  
"That, Asuka, PILOT Asuka, er no, Pilot SORYU, Ma'am, has er, killed him? Ma'am?"  
"You _told_ him where Asuka was?!" Her voice was acidic.  
"NO! I mean Yes. I told him not to go into her room, but since he hasn't left, it obviously means he did, which obviously means Asuka broke him. Like a toy, Ma'am."

Misato palmed her face,  
"Consider yourself very and I mean _VERY_ lucky that I'm not reporting this to Section 2, the Commander or Asuka herself." Hyuga gulped at that. He could probably live after punishment by Section 2 or the Commander, but he would surely exit the room in a bodybag NO. Make that several bodybags if he was punished by Asuka.

8888

"My god, Shinji will be in pieces by now," Misato muttered to herself, "Or perhaps he was lucky and hid under her bed."

She reached Room 303 and inserted her security pass into the lock override. There was a satisfying click as the privacy lock gave, submitting to her data, believing the patient inside was in danger. Abandoning discretion, Misato nudged the door aside and stepped into the room.

"Oh," she gasped when she saw Asuka and Shinji snuggled into a corner of the room, "Well, at least he isn't in pieces."

Shinji mumbled something as he tried to change position in his sleep. As if knowing what he wanted, Asuka momentarily let her grip lax as he moved about, before tightening again. The two 14 year olds sighed in content.

"They look so cute." Misato mewled.

And then Shinji's eyes shot open.

"Mi- Misato!"  
"Misato?!" Asuka growled in anger. Then she realised the true meaning of Shinji's outcry.  
"Oh my god, Misato!"

Misato chuckled,  
"Gotcha!"

8888

Meanwhile, across NERV Central, two men watched the feed from the hidden cameras.

Fuyutsuki grinned.

Gendo Ikari watched indifferently. He wasn't sure of the future of the Scenario now.  
"Ikari, I believe your scenario will work just fine."  
"I hope so as well, but I do not share your optimism, Sensei."

"Why the hell not?"  
"The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted that the Second Child would have her mind completely destroyed by the Fifteenth Angel's attack. Not only has that not happened, but the Scolls have also neglected to mention the genetic changes to her.

"They failed in their prediction that the First Child's body would be destroyed and that one of our EVA's would be destroyed upon defeating the Sixteenth Angel.  
"And now The Third Child is reaching a state of mind where the Seventeenth Angel will fail to reach its objective."

"What would that objective be Ikari?"

"To destroy his Soul."

01010101010

_Note from Fanatica: The following Omake is by none other than Fanatic, the original creator of this fanfic account. Yes, it seems confusing, but I assure, there are two names in the account title for a reason._  
_Want to see his work? Go read 'Transformation'._

_Yeah, I thought so. Don't read the Omake if you don't want to. It doesn't go 'that' far but nevertheless, read at your own risk._

Note from Fanatic: ^ spoilsport. Futa is fun!

**_OMAKE: Vat do you mean 'Oops?!'_ by futa-fanatic**

"I figured that it would be a great idea if I made my own perfume!"  
"Ugh, Misato! Your cooking is bad enough, but now I can't imagine your attempt to make perfume!" Asuka cried out in disgust.

"AW, come on! It can't be that bad." Misato protested.  
"Did you know your sense of smell is connected to your sense of taste? Obviously your ability to smell is hindered by your ability to eat almost anything. So yeah, of course you won't find it so bad, because that's how you are!"

"Excuse me," came a quiet voice, "I was wondering what the shouting was about." Rei Ayanami, wearing her ubiquitous school uniform, had once again proved her ability to seemingly appear out of thin air.  
"None of your business Wondergirl!" Aduka rebuffed. However, Misato was much more welcoming.  
"I was just telling Asuka about the perfume I made." She said cheerfully.  
"Perfume? Does it smell nice?" Rei inquired.  
"I don't know, I bottled it up straight after mixing it."

"Good! Keep it that way!" Asuka demanded, before whirling around to face the other way, her yellow sundress making the movement graceful.  
"I would like to sample it." Rei said bashfully. This warranted an uneasy eye from the Second Child.  
"Glad you do! I'll just open the bottle!" Misato spoke cheerfully, before plucking the cork out of the top of the vial.

The pink liquid inside bubbled, then emitted a puff of pink smoke that engulfed the three females completely.

_*RRRrrrrriippp*_

"Uhhh," sounded Misato's nasal voice, "What was that?"  
"Major Katsuragi, I suddenly feel uncomfortable and unbalanced."

_*Clatter-clatter!*_

"Who's pulling up my skirt? Kaji, is that you?"  
"Die holle? My underwear feels funny!"

_*CRASH*_

The smoke cleared...

...to reveal that all three had changed into centaurs.

Of course, neither had ever stood on four legs before, so their rears were slumped on the floor, legs splayed out awkwardly.

"What... the... FUCK has _happened_ to me?!" Asuka, her new body that of a chestnut mare, screamed.  
"Oh my," Rei squeaked, her pure white horse body and blue tail gleaming.  
"Well, at least Kaji won't be interested in me anymore." Misato said, relieved that her grey speckled fur and purple hair would keep the lady's man away.

"Whaaaat? NOOOO, not my Kaji! What am I going to do?!" her red tail swishing frantically.  
"Please be calm Pilot Soryu. I am sure there is a remedy for our condi-"  
"Shut up Wondergirl, I don't want to talk to you!"

Bzzzzzz! Misato's phone rang. Cautiously, she picked the device from her uniform pocket, still holding the vial of 'perfume' in her right hand.

"Hello?"  
"Major Katsuragi, This is Commander Ikari."  
"C- Commander! Errr, What's up... bro?"

"Fuyutsuki, Kaji and I are aware of you, Rei's and Asuka's predicament."  
"Annnnnd which predicament would that be Commander?"  
"The one you are in right now of course. You have become Centaurs."  
"How did you find out so quickly?" she responded, defeated.  
"We have cameras everywhere. And I mean, everywhere."  
"What? Even in my house?!"  
"Yes."  
"You _watch me_?! Does Kaji watch me too?"  
"No actually. Fuyutsuki does." Kaji said smugly, which was rather creepy.  
"_Guilty as charged_!" Came the satisfied report from the Vice-Commander.  
Shuddering, Misato decided to pretend that part of the conversation never happened.

"I recommend you find a way to change back as quickly as possible Major."  
"Why? I actually quite like being a centaur, it's cool."  
"I'm sure. However, I have received news that Fanatic has returned and has taken control of this Omake," Misato's heart rushed to her throat. Considering it was now in her lower half, that was quite a feat and she had to choke it back down.

"I am sure you are aware of what Fanatic is in to Major."  
"Yes Sir," She whispered, "Futanari Sir!"

"He is perfectly capable of taking any female character and giving them a penis. Take poor Helen Parr from the Incredibles for example."  
"_And he revels at the opportunity to use exotic characters._" Fuyutsuki could be heard saying.  
"That is to say, since you are now centaurs, it will not be long before he begins to affect you."  
"_So find a cure for that centaur stuff so I can see your body in the bath-tub again! Though I have to say, that horse-_" Then Fuyutsuki was cut off before he could say anything M-rated on a T-rated fic.  
"That is all Major. Have a nice flight." And then the line went dead.

"Major Katsuragi, what exactly did you put into the perfume?"  
"Uhhh, roses and horse urine, to give it some 'oomph!"  
"Ewwww, Misato! Now I know why it smells like an unclean bathroom in here! Did you even think about what might happen?"

Suddenly, Rei's face contorted in shock. She raised her hand to her mouth as she gasped.  
"Misato," she said, almost seductively, "I feel warm inside and Shinji is not here. Did you neglect to tell us that Fanatic has taken control of this Omake?"

Misato smiled shyly, blushing as she felt an unwomanly bump forming on her underside,  
"Oops, sorry!"

Asuka, now blushing furiously as her modesty started fading, leaned forward to shout,  
"Vat do you mean, 'Oops?!"  
_

**Central Dogma**

Shigeru Aoba looked at his screen in disbelief.

"Get the commander on the line. The Major failed. We have a C-3 alert."

And then the warning lights began flashing and unfamiliar warning:

**FUTA CENTAUR ALERT!**

**FUTA-FANATIC IS BACK!**

_The End..._

_...for now_

"You know," Said Rei, "That perfume actually smells quite nice. Perhaps Miss Ibuki would like to try it?"

Miss Ibuki was found in Kyoto-2 the following morning, suitably out of breath and surprised her legs hadn't fallen off.

_End Omake_

_Yes, it's really over now._  
_Promise!_

_**Omake is inspired by this picture: albums/hh514/Babylon-5/1330147285399_**_

_**Actual story (by Fanatica) is inspired by this one: art/Multiarmed-Asuka-332426953**_


End file.
